The Headless HorseKat
by ric castle
Summary: It's Almost Halloween in MegaKat City and the PastMaster has stolen a familiar book and The Headless Horseman is running amuck and the SWAT Kats need some assistance from Lt. Mills, Icabod Crane We need to stop it so it won't be a real nightmare. OC Ryan Furlong belongs to SPowers12 & OC's belong to me. Sleepy Hollow belong's to Fox & SWAT Kats belong to Hannah Barbera


_**Hello my fellow readers, this is author Rick Castle saying happy Halloween & sorry for not updating ASAP but I'm writing a Halloween story of SWAT Kats: the radical squadron.**_

The Headless HorseKat

A family of familiar Kats was sleeping until like clockwork there alarm clocks went off at 7:00 am on a lovely Monday.

"Good morning MegaKat City this is DJ Kitty Kat from MegaKat Studios saying happy Halloween and we got your scary tunes from your hit artists Kitty Paw Paw, Kitina Aguilera Bruno Paws-" the radio was cut off by Ryan turning it off.

"Halloween is Friday!" Ryan said while getting out of his bed and making his way towards the bathroom.

The teenage Kat stripped of his pajamas and entered the shower to clean him up for school.

_**25 minutes later **_

Ryan came out of the bathroom dressed in his jeans, red plaid shirt, & black Chuck Taylor's.

"Ryan! Breakfast time!" Screamed his mother.

"Coming!" he screamed.

Ryan came down seeing Chance, Jake, Felina & his best buddy Carter.

"You picked out your costume yet?" I said to him while eating a strip of bacon.

"Yes I did." Ryan replied.

"I just love Halloween. The breezy fall air, hearing the sound of crisp fallen leaves under your feet & all Jack-o lanterns lit." I said while looking at them.

"Halloween is the worst time of the year if you're a cop." Felina said while sipping her coffee and getting her jacket on.

"I have to go." Ryan said while finishing his toast.

_**Meanwhile **_

In a black Victorian style mansion a fight broke out inside and there was a sound of a groan of pain followed by silence.

"I finally got the book I wanted and I will bring MegaKat City to the dark ages with my servant." Screamed a boney Kat with a purple cloak & pocket watch.

_**Back at the salvage yard**_

Chance was repairing an old lady's car.

"Thanks sonny." She said while giving him $20.00 for being sweet.

Carter was driving with Lt. Feral and there was a crime scene at a mansion at the end of the dark woods. They drove down a dirt road and at the corner of Carter's eye he seen a silhouette of a black horse and then looked back like nothing happened.

"Felina & Carter good thing we've called you down here because we had a jogger called us because the person who was living in the house was murdered." Commander Feral took us in to the mansion.

"Here lies our victim." He said.

"Ouch." I said while looking at the corpse.

"Are you kidding? Is that a stake in his heart?" Felina asked in disgust.

"Looks like Buffy has visited MegaKat City." I said while looking at a bookshelf.

"It's actually a billiard stick?" Lt. Steele said.

"A make shift stake, well played." I said while placing rubber gloves on my hands and taking photos of the corpse for the M.K.C.S.I.

"According to his 2nd & 3rd rib he seemed to be murdered recently about half an hour ago." Said one of the crime mortician's.

"Felina do you think this was a robbery gone bad?" I said while finding an empty space in between on of the books.

"Who would kill an innocent bookworm?" Steele said in sarcasm.

_**Carter's P.O.V **_

_**Carter found a piece of purple cloth and thought of one criminal and it had to be the PastMaster.**_

"_**Who would kill an innocent bookworm?" Steele said in sarcasm. **_

"I'll give you a big clue." I replied while looking at them.

"Who?" Feral asked while picking looking at picture.

I walked towards Commander & Lt. Feral slapping Lt. Steele upside his head like Dinozzo from NCIS.

"The PastMaster." Carter said while bringing them a shroud of purple fabric on a good pair of tweezers.

_**At MegaKat City High School**_

Ryan was eating lunch with his buddies and three football jocks that were mean and dumb picked on Ryan's gang ever since elementary school.

"Hey Furlong! We got a big present for you." One of them said.

"What?" He asked with an upset tone.

"This!" one said while throwing him a sucker punch.

Thankfully Ryan ducked while performing a leg sweep kick causing one of the bullies to fall on his ass.

"Get him!" the leader screamed while getting up and following his gang.

Ryan fought like twenty men by kneeing one in the groin and poking the other in the eyes like the three stooges.

"You picked the wrong day to fuck with a Furlong." Ryan barked.

The bullies grabbed Ryan by both arms and the leader punched him in the gut really hard.

"Break it up right now!" Screamed a teacher who grabbed the football jock by his ear.

The principal was a She-Kat wearing an outfit like Callie only it was navy blue with a tie that was black as night with a crescent moon and blue stars on it, black heels, had raven black hair with a strand that had an icy navy blue color to it. Some Kats seen her as a feline version of Kuo from infamous 2, others judged her to be an alien or a runaway experiment; Ryan had seen her as a She-Kat with powers beyond imagination.

"Now you and your gang start one more fight on students half your size, I will tell your coaches to kick you three off the football team, expel you for life & I'll Call your parents explaining to them why they are not going to walk across the stage!" The teacher yelled.

The three jocks dropped Ryan and ran away sneering at the principal, one of them pointed at him while growling and backing away.

"Thank you Principal Luna." Ryan said while spitting in a trashcan with a little bit of blood.

"Your welcome." She said.

Ryan walked up to her to shake her paw but it was cold as ice, which caused Ryan to take his paw off of her paw.

"Ryan can I speak to you in my office please?" Luna said while turning her back and going to the office.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said nervously.

When they got to her office Ryan shut the door and took a seat, facing her.

It was freezing in there because Luna loves the cold and she never gotten sick, one time she jumped into a pool that was like 21 degrees freezing and it was in the middle of October, never gotten hypothermia.

"Ryan Furlong. The reason I have brought you to my office is that because your grades are all passing with straight A's I have decided to make you Class Valedictorian for the summer. I also was wondering about your best friend who works with your mother? What is his name?" Luna said while touching a crystal paperweight.

"Carter Delsin." Ryan replied.

"The Carter Delsin?" Luna asked in a surprised response.

"Yep that's him." Ryan said while looking deep into Luna's ice-cold eyes.

"The Demon of Lone Star City?" She asked like as if it was 20 questions.

"That's what they call him." Ryan said while holding a straight poker face.

"That's why he seemed so familiar." She said while looking at a blue candle.

"Do you want me to call him?" He asked.

"You have his number?" Luna asked so nervously.

"He bunk's with me and we are like brothers. Brothers from different Mothers." Ryan pulled out his cell phone and called me with his watch.

_**Back at the crime scene **_

Felina was searching for clues but came out empty handed; I was taking photos with my Nikon D7000 at nature for my scrap book while I was in front of the mansion taking pictures of the place and I took one picture of a tree that had some sort of broad axe on the side of the bark.

_***Power Ranger Communicator sound goes off* **_

"Yeah Ryan what is it?" I asked.

"The principal wants to talk to you at school." Ryan replied while I took the axe out and putting it on the hood of Felina's car with a note saying where I went.

I walked behind a tree and teleported to Ryan's high school.

Ryan was waiting in the office and getting nervous about whom coming with Carter or if he was alone, or with one of his family members.

"Ryan and Principal Luna?" I said and knocking on the door.

"Come in." Luna said while holding a glass of water.

"Yes Ma'am, what did Ryan do this time?" I asked while looking at Ryan with a death glare.

"It's you." Luna said while freezing her glass of water.

"Principal Luna you just froze your glass of water!" Ryan barked at her.

"Another conduit in MegaKat City?" Carter said while shutting the door behind him.

"Actually there are two because my buddy is at home." Luna intervened.

While I wasn't paying attention I've spotted an envelope that had an address on it that was very familiar to him.

_***Flashback* **_

"_**Felina & Carter good thing we've called you down here because we had a jogger called us because the person who was living in the house was murdered." Commander Feral took us in to the mansion."**_

_**Before Carter walked in the conduit seen the familiar address. **_

_**End of Flashback* **_

"You wouldn't suppose to live in a black Victorian mansion?" I asked.

"Yes why?" Principal Luna asked in confusion.

"We found a man murdered in the house with a pool cue in his heart." I said while holding a picture of our victim looking like a vampire.

"Cole." Luna dropped her cup causing the ice to break.

Luna was devastated by the horror of someone who murdered her lover. She dropped into her chair crying causing tears to turn into ice tears, then the office started to get cold like a meat locker in Molasses on a hot summer day.


End file.
